


She'll Be Alright

by ocelot_core



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, happy april 30th, olga's pov of plant chapter and the 2 year gap, sunny feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocelot_core/pseuds/ocelot_core
Summary: Olga is dying. She only hopes her daughter will be alright.
Kudos: 7





	She'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest this is not the best thing I've ever written but there is not enough Olga Content and it's MGS2 day so here we are

Held up by Solidus’ tentacle arm, she hoped that Sunny would be alright without her. Though their moments together had been short, Olga treasured them, clutching them close to her heart as she would have clutched her child had things not gone as they had. But they did. And now Olga would not live to see her child grow older, to learn or walk or speak. She would not see her laugh or be there to clean her grazes or hold her when she was sad.

The day of Sunny’s birth had been one largely of pain, with a brief, quicksilver flash of joy in the middle. Olga’s labour was long, but the pain was worth it to hear her child’s quiet cries in the end. She was tiny and perfect; she had the eyes of the father Olga had lost that same year, death and life circling each other and joining together once more. Her tiny hands held tight to Olga’s fingers.

And then the pain returned.

They told her they needed to do some tests, to make sure Sunny was healthy and then they never brought her back. As the hours wore on Olga’s pain grew, festering inside her. She screamed and yelled and threatened but her child had been taken. As the hours turned to days her rage settled deep in her bones, and as the days turned to weeks it was joined by her sadness.

She received a photo a week later, recovering in one of Shalashaska’s safe houses. A plain envelope, addressed to her in unremarkable type. Her child had grown, opened her eyes wider. Her hair was beginning to grow in; grey, just like Olga’s, her face red from crying. On the back of the photo a threat;

If you want her to stay alive, you will play your role.

Shalashaska said there was no point in trying to trace it, that she’d never find them. So she played her role. The instructions arrived with the photos every few months. Kill this person, take your unit here, report on Solidus. She followed every instruction to the letter, her child’s silent guardian. If she could not mother her in person, she would protect her from afar.

For eighteen months Olga watched her child grow from photo to photo. Sometimes she would line them all up and look at how she’d changed from the tiny baby she had held in her arms. Sunny was much bigger now, her eyes wide and curious. Some of the photos showed her standing up and walking around. Often she was at a computer, looking intently at a sea of numbers Olga couldn’t make sense of.

Ensure our operative’s success in the S3 mission.

He was not what she had expected. Through the helmet of the cyborg ninja suit, she saw the Patriots’ operative for the first time. He was young, younger than her, and had he not just killed Fatman and prevented the whole of Big Shell from falling into the river she would not have thought he was their agent. Yet here he was, and he clearly didn’t know what was really going on. Perhaps, if he could pass their test and survive, maybe he could take them on himself. 

Perhaps if anything happened to her here, this man could save her child. 

As he progressed through the mission, Olga could tell that he was skilled, and that he was losing patience with the puppet masters controlling him. When she revealed herself to him in Arsenal Gear, she told him about her daughter; about how she was betraying her unit for him because her child was taken, how someone needed to save her from their clutches and she might not be there to do it. He still did not understand what his mission really was, but he understood her pain -- no, he understood Sunny’s. A child taken young from their parent and forced into war. Yes, it was not her pain he felt for.

She hoped now, now that her death was certain, her windpipe slowly crushing in the grip of Solidus’ metal arm, that Raiden’s understanding of their pain would be enough to save her child. She had hoped, distantly, that if Shalashaska wasn’t working for them he might help her, but that was all but dashed as he watched unmoving as she struggled in midair. But Raiden, maybe even Solid Snake, if either of them got out alive, would save her child.

Olga felt Solidus’ tentacled arm begin to twist and she thought of Sunny; of her tiny hands and her soft hair and her big curious eyes and hoped that she would be alright without her.


End file.
